


The Kims.

by dawonistheone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonistheone/pseuds/dawonistheone
Summary: Kim Seungmin, Kim Woojin are brothers. Nobody would have known that if they didn't tell the friends themselves, even when that happens, they would definitely take that as a joke, not less.But Woojin and Seungmin knows they love each other, and how much differents can be spot between those two, those are the two sweetest bunch of brothers there are in the world.





	The Kims.

_\- Really? My Woojin? You seen him?_

  
Chan hits his head on the table, his heart hurts a bit, because you knew, Woojin is the silent type of boy, and even though they have dated for 3 or 4 months since then, Chan doesn’t even know where Woojin lives. Every time they went on a date, even when Woojin helps Chan with his homework, it would always be at Chan’s dorm room. And every time he tries to make Woojin to talk about that subject, he would always distract Chan with another subject. The Woojin he is talking about, the Woojin that makes him not to make them like a couple while they were alone, now are sitting at their favorite café and treating a freshman exactly like lovers. And that freshman is Seungmin, Chan’s hoobae.

  
Chan ignored all of Woojin’s texts, calls in the whole week after he had known the news. He even tried to avoid Woojin at school, he even played truant every class he has with Woojin. Chan made himself do things that he didn’t want to forget about Woojin, even drinking.

  
_\- Woojin hyung? Are you fully awake?_  
_\- Felix, it’s midnight, what happened? I’m—_  
_\- Lemme tell this quick because it’s important—So Chan is drunk and he is literally sleep-talking in the bar next to the dorm.. Bambam just called me and told me he is super drunk—Woojin..? Are you there?_

  
Woojin hung up on Felix. Well, it’s reasonable, it’s 12, and it’s freezing outside, there are snow falling on the street too, if it’s him, he would totally hang up on whatever guy call him about a drunk guy. Felix wore his jacket, getting ready to come downstairs to pick up Chan, and suddenly he heard a voice outside the dorm room that is definitely from Chan.

  
_\- Woojin is a cunt! He does not worth it, he deserves to be in hell, who he think he is? When he’s with me, he would not even—_  
_\- BANG CHAN!!_

  
Peeked outside of the door, here he saw Woojin is carrying Chan on his back, and there are throw-ups all over Woojin’s jacket. Felix took a second thinking about all those throwups that supposed to be on his jacket… Ew…

  
_\- You, help me to bring him inside._  
_\- It’s midnight, Woojin, thanks for helping—_  
_\- Cut the shit, carry him in the room, or not he will definitely throw up on you._

  
When Chan was finally sleeping like a dead body in his bunk, Woojin left a note and leave the dorm with Felix, who is going to the airport back to Australia for the holidays. Woojin didn’t know Chan was wounded that much. Woojin started to wonder what have he done wrong. After a while, he found himself sleepless all night, woke up at 4 to cook Chan a hangover soup.

  
He called Bambam, asked him about Chan, and asked him how was Chan doing the last week. The answer was so confusing that Woojin didn’t even know how to react to that piece of news. So Chan is jealous of him taking his own brother to their favorite café. “So cute” Woojin spoke to himself while he is thinking of Chan again.

  
Actually, if you are not super close to the Kim family, you may as well never know Woojin and Seungmin are brothers. In Korea, if you randomly ask a person who is walking on the street, there is a 30% of him or her being a Kim, so that’s why nobody ever questioned about Woojin and Seungmin being brothers, because there are tons of other Kims in the school. They are completely different person, and they don’t hang that much at school. Not because of their relationship, but Woojin is kinda a person that keeps to himself, so he don’t hang with that much people. In the opposite, Seungmin is a cheerful boy, everybody loves him, everybody hangs with him, and even though at your first meet, Seungmin might be a sweet and shy boy, but he is a sweet and very caring person. That is exactly why nobody thinks they are brothers.

  
Woojin and Seungmin were born and raised in Daejeon, but when Seungmin turned 6, him and their parents left for Seoul. Woojin didn’t want to come. He enjoyed things in Daejeon, the air, the silent nights, and their grandparents. Eventually, after the grand test after high school, Woojin got in a popular university in the heart of Korea. He and his grandparents moved to Seoul to join Seungmin and their parents. For the entire childhood, Seungmin and Woojin was raised by two different generations, so that why they turned out nothing alike each other.

  
A vivid example is their routine. Woojin usually gets home at 8 and gets on bed at sharply 10. Never late. But he doing things at home naked (with underwear on). Seungmin just never gonna get use to Woojin walking in the house wearing only his underwear. Although they are not look like brothers, but they sure act like brothers. They know each other, and love each other unconditionally.

  
**

  
Chan woke up finding himself alone in the room. From what he recalled, he was very drunk, he remembered talking non-stop about Woojin to Bambam, and rant about him all night. But about how he got home, that part he didn’t get it. He looked right out the window. It was bright. He didn’t care about what time was it, because his life is now is basically just flow. And also he didn’t have to go to school. Felix left to get back to his family in Australia. Chan felt sad because he couldn’t do that, they were on a vacation in Europe, and he just couldn’t afford it. Of course his parents could afford it, but well, Chan just, felt the need to give them a true vacation they deserved.

  
There is somebody at the door knocking.

  
_\- Seung—Seungmin, what are you doing here?_  
_\- Felix called me, told me that you are in a hangover, so I brought you some soup to help you through the hangover. Don’t worry, this works, my dad had tried it a thousand times._  
_\- It’s okay, I’m okay now, see—_

  
Chan’s head was feeling dizzy. He almost fell in front of Seungmin. Seungmin smile a bit while looking how clumsy his brother’s boyfriend is, the boyfriend that he couldn’t stop talking about while they were playing games. He quickly poured the soup in the bowl, and put a spoon there. He was still amazed about how Woojin could change his habits to wake up at midnight and wake up again at 4 to make Chan’s hangover soup.

  
Chan looked at Seungmin, and he thought about that moment they were very happy at the café. The cute looks, the smile, it’s all Woojin perfectly needs in his life, and he looks great next to Woojin. That made him sad. A little. He is not pretty as Seungmin, not as funny as Seungmin, and definitely not cute as Seungmin. How can he compete with him? He may as well give up on Woojin.

  
_\- You drink this, yeah? I have to go out to buy something, I’ll comeback for the bowl and the spoon~_  
_\- Just go, after finishing this, I will take this to Felix and he will bring it back to you—_  
_\- No, no, you don’t have to do that, I’ll be back to take the bowl, don’t worry, just drink it~_  
_\- It’ll very inconvenient of you. Let Felix do that_ – Chan pushed Seungmin out of the door while talking, and secured the door.

  
After getting rid of Seungmin, Chan sighed thinking about it but less than a second later, he realized Felix had left and not going to be here until New Year’s Eve. And how can he wait for a month to give Seungmin back his bowl and spoon… They don’t have school also because it’s holiday seasons so probably he can’t secretly returning it in Seungmin’s locker. His whole avoiding plan worked so perfect until now. Argh…

  
Less than an hour after, Seungmin actually came back, with Woojin.

  
Woojin barged in the room while Chan was still not familiarized who was it next to Seungmin. He closed the door behind Chan’s back, was trying to say something and Chan just went crazy.

  
_\- YOU, LEAVE, IMMIDIATELY, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FREAKING FACE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE._  
_\- Chan, hear me—_

Chan cried. The first time he cried after he found out that fact. He leaned into Woojin’s broad chest and cried out loud. He said everything he had got in his head the past couple days.

  
_\- Do you know every time you hang out with me, I’d have to be careful not to be too obvious that we are boyfriends because you don’t want your friends to know such a silent guy like you got a boyfriend? In fact you are just like everyone, who deserves someone to love, and to love someone. Just that your someone is not me, it’s Seungmin. I swear I see you and Seungmin were happy like a real couple, that’s when I know—_  
_\- …_  
_\- DUDE—Dude you really get this wild just because I looked happy with Woojin? You are jealous with me ㅋㅋㅋ Chan, I’m Woojin’s brother ㅋㅋㅋ Don’t you know my brother loves you like crazy, I wished he had shut his mouth up every time he talks about you ㅋㅋㅋ_ – Seungmin was laughing his ass off.  
_\- … You.. you get out of hereeee!!_ – Chan threw the slippers into Seungmin’s direction whilst Seungmin was running fast out of the door.

  
Seungmin thought: “ _Well I don’t want to get so deep into Woojin’s stuff – ew and why am I imagining their kissing –_ “

  
About Chan, he just feel awkward. Not that he just got jealous of Woojin being close to his brother, but also didn’t try to hear him explain… Well of that part, now that Seungmin knew this stuff, he will probably go tell it to those classmates, and he already know how Jisung kept a secret…

  
_\- So, are you done crying on my shirt? You want it to soak in your tears or what..?_  
_\- Woojin,… stop joking.. and seriously, you got a brother and you didn’t tell me? Why is that? He is my hoobae Woojin, why didn’t you…_  
_\- ... You didn’t ask… And I don’t know how to put it in a good way…_

  
So like that, their first kiss just happened like that, the very first kiss that is full of Chan’s strawberry flavored toothpaste, and the saltiness of his tears. And most importantly, their love is what makes it so special. And then they look each other deep in the eyes, and they knew it will last.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm working hard on this title so I might add some characters myself. Hope you guys will always support me, thanks.


End file.
